World Of Chances
by Amazingxgracex325
Summary: *SPOLIER* Alek has done something truly drastic: He joined the Army. What will it do to his relationship with Chloe? Is there even a relationship anymore?
1. Chapter 1: World Of Chances

World of Chances

Ideas partly from Demi Lovato's brilliant song

Alek POV

It was two weeks, three days, and about six hours since that day. The day that Chloe and I broke down, the day that Jasmine and Valentina had a brush with death, the day Brian died. While on a normal day this would be the time I would be training one-on-one with Chloe, today Jasmine and I sat packing up our things to join Valentina in our new apartment a few miles north of here. She handed me a picture in a frame. It was Jasmine, Chloe, and I smiling while on our most frequently visited rooftop. Personally, this was the best picture ever. Sure, Jazz was between Chloe and I, but it had been a step in the right direction.

"This is coming too?" I asked, pretty sure it was.

"I made a copy for each of us to keep too," she answered with a nod.

I slid the frame into the last box and looked around at the near empty apartment.

"I'm really going to miss this place. I have so many great memories here. Especially with you, me, and…" Jasmine trailed off, knowing she had approached a sensitive area.

"Chloe," I finished for her, "I know. We had fun, but now it's all business. I think we've learned emotional attachments aren't good for me."

"Yeah. Don't you think you should at least try to talk to her?" Jazz pushed at the subject.

"No. She's wants to talk, she can come talk to me herself. Let's remember that for once, I'm not the one at fault," I explained, not even thinking of my last words.

"You never seem to be," she replied with a small smile.

Jasmine stood up to leave, but I stayed where I was on the ground. She looked back at me questioningly.

"You coming or not?" Good old Jazz.

"I'll catch up to you. I just need a second."

As she left, I walked over to the table and pulled a chair down from on top of it, sitting down to relax. And as things usually go when I try to relax, I thought of Chloe. Immediately, images of her strawberry blonde curls that bounce when she runs or her cheek to cheek smile that makes the entire world smile back, run though my mind. It's truly a shame that she used those things to make me slowly break down until she finally did it. She broke the great Alek Petrov. Now, most would think that with the final blow and a clean break, this wouldn't be as hard as holding on to tiny shreds of hope. But it's just the opposite. I could have survived months on those shreds of hope. Instead, I tried to calm myself as I remembered the last words she had said: "I didn't choose anyone." Had I been wrong to leave? Did she really like me, or was it a game?

Standing up again, I walked around to search for the photo I knew Jasmine had left for me, Sure enough, there it was on the counter. I picked up the picture and examined it. The sun was shining on our faces, only illuminating our bright-eyed smiles. Our hair blew in the wind, and Chloe and Jasmine were trying to keep it out of their faces. Best yet though, was the clever gleam in Chloe's eyes. I remember that right after that, Chloe had taken off running, claiming that the last one to the apartment had to give the other two foot massages. Coming in last, I had been forced to give Chloe and Jasmine foot massages for twenty minutes each, while they enjoyed refreshing drinks. I had been a little surprised, and maybe a tiny bit annoyed, but it was an all around, fun time.

Taking the picture, I ripped Chloe off. Then, I brought her picture across the picture to my side, laying her over Jasmine. I grabbed some tape and stuck it in place. I could stare at it all I want, and pretend now that there had been a real moment there. I suppose it was then and there that I decided that no matter what, I had to be there for Chloe. Maybe she and I could never really be something, but I had to hold onto her. There is the saying that when you meet someone too good for you, you hold onto her. Sure, Chloe had messed up, but in the end I knew it was all an accident.

As my last and final mission before I left, I decided to write Chloe a note to explain that. As easy as it was to think that, I found it hard to make that into words. I scratched out line after line of cruel words, sweet words, and outright stupid words before I gave up. There was only one plain fact. Scribbling it fiercely across the page, that one sentence came to life before my eyes. Just then, the doorbell rang. Tuning into the heartbeat, I knew it had to be Chloe. I quickly folded up the note and stuck it in my back pocket before approaching the door.

Upon opening the door, I figured this talk wasn't going to be good. Chloe was near tears and she seemed to have something to say. I waited, listening carefully to what she would say.

"Alek, I know you hate me, but I need to talk to you. You're right. I had chosen Brian then. I didn't know it, but I had. I loved him. I really loved him, and now he's gone. I realize that doesn't mean you and I can be together, or that you'll even forgive me, but no one else understands this like you do. I just need you as a friend, Alek. Nothing more and nothing less. And I don't mean I want C.B. Alek back, I want the new Alek back. The one that wasn't afraid to show his emotions." Lies. That had all been lies and stupid and rehearsed. They were nothing but words to her. They were only carefully placed words.

"Yeah, well, the new Alek was only there like that for the old Chloe," I spat back.

She continued talking for a while, and I think at one point she began crying, but the words were coming in and out of focus.

"He….and meant a lot….I can't forget that…..really want…be friends. Alek? Alek? What do you say?"

I snapped back into focus and looked her square in the eye. I gulped before saying "Yeah, friends will be fine."

Chloe walked away satisfied. As I closed the door, I sank to the ground. I glanced around the empty apartment once more, as moments flashed before my very eyes as if they were happening right now. Near tears myself, I pulled out the note. The quickly written note, that I had poured my heart out in, in just one sentence. I focused my eyes on the note, wanting them to just become words like Chloe's were for her. Just words. _Chloe, I love you__._ They were just words.


	2. Update!

**This is not a chapter!**

**I just wanted to clear a couple things up:**

**Jasmine, Alek, and Valentina are moving to an even safer apartment, still in San Francisco.**

**Alek, I personally thought, was very in character for how he would act in this situation. I mean, his cousin and aunt nearly died, his heart was broken, the whole Zane is his brother thing, and moving. That's a lot to handle.**

**Chloe is not meant to be demanding or mean, but remember that she is heartbroken over Brain's death and hurting Alek. She also lost a life. Again, that's a lot for one person to handle. Imagine that as she says all this, she's not trying to demand something of Alek, but begging him. She's 16 and this was meant to show how a 16 year old would react, not the Mai's unitor.**

**Also, Jasmine and Alek are not currently guarding Chloe, as they are in need of protection. Chloe is being guarded for now by some others, and Valentina's family is being watched too.**

**Obviously, the note said that Alek loves Chloe, but he isn't sure. He's young and confused. Typical teenage boy.**

**I've decided to name each chapter for a song that fits it, and maybe put a quote before the chapter.**

**This probably won't be too long of a story. It will take until about the 3****rd**** chapter before happiness comes in.**

**By the way, no need to fear; my head is screwed on right! Chalek all the way!**


	3. Chapter 2: Found Out About You

**All right, here's chapter 2. The song title name is Found out about you by Emily Osment. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2- Found Out About You

"I didn't realize how much I loved him until he was standing there and he wasn't mine anymore."

Alek POV

I tore the note into four pieces, grabbing the photo frame out of the box. It was the same photo I had made my own just minutes ago, but the copy we were taking to the apartment. I took the back of the frame off, sliding the four pieces of the note between the photo and the back of the frame. It was unnoticeable, but it gave me a sense of relief.

I put the photo frame back in its place in the box and stood up to leave. If I was going be able to be friends with Chloe again, I had to move on. Maybe moving was all for the best. This apartment had too many memories. It was time to become myself again. I'm over being sappy and hurt. If I had to be something, I'd rather be cocky, all knowing Alek like I used to be. Before I knew it, I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, nearing the apartment. Jasmine was in sight and was standing outside.

"Hey Jazz. Sorry it took me so long, but we had a visitor. So I finished packing up the last few things and it's all ready to be moved tomorrow," I called out as I approached her.

"And do I happen to know this visitor?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Actually, pretty well. She is the supposed savior of our race, you know," I smoothly said back.

"Ooh. So, we're on a good note again? And really, supposed savior? Who do you think the real one is?" Jasmine shot the questions at me one after another.

"Slow down there! We're friends, like we always have been. 'Nothing more and nothing less'" I explained, quoting Chloe's most devastating line.

"And the savior?"

"Is me, of course. Who else did you think?" I shot back, my smirk firmly intact.

Chuckling, she replied, "I was waiting for you to say my name, _little London boy._"

"Little London boy? That's going to be a problem," I said, beginning an all out comeback war.

I knew everything would be okay now. Just like it always turned out to be.

Third person POV

A year and a half passed by total. Jasmine and Alek became closer than they had ever been. The whole nearly brother and sister thing had become so much easier for them. Jasmine, Chloe, and Alek still trained for another six months before the Order was defeated and they were able to continue their lives as planned. Chloe and Alek found a way to become friends again; not like before, but it was something. But it was ultimately Jasmine and Chloe's friendship that kept those two together for so long without either one asking for more or less than the other wanted.

That brings it to a year before now. Chloe, although still hurt by Brian's death, had moved on and become comfortable in her Mai shoes. Especially now that the curse between the human and the Mai was gone, everything was getting better for the three of them. Each one got the teenager dating experience as they had planned it before any of the Mai-ness had begun.

So that year and a half passed like any other normal teen's life. Then came what Alek looked forward to most: college. Both he and Chloe were going this year, although to separate schools. Alek was going to a small college to study to be an architect while Chloe was going to a big University to study to be a fashion designer. The colleges were within an hour of each other, but that didn't mean the two had planned on visiting each other much. Alek was going a week early for his school's freshman welcoming program. So he had been there for five days when Chloe began packing to leave herself.

Chloe POV

I had just finished packing up my fall clothes and had begun packing the possessions I planned on bringing to school when someone knocked on my window. I jumped since it had been a year since anyone had had to be on the roof. I made my way over, seeing that it was an overly excited Jasmine. I opened the window for her to come in.

"Hey Jazzy. Why are you so happy?" I greeted her.

"Oh, I'm not just happy. I'm ecstatic. I hadn't realized until now that you're going to the college I've been at for a year now! Sure, we won't have classes together, but at least we'll be near each other! How great is that?" She screamed, bouncing around the room.

"That's so exciting, Jasmine! I can't wait. I have to finish packing. Do you want to help?" I replied, equally as excited.

"Trying to trick me into packing for you, Chloe?" She joked.

"Ah, you got me. But seriously, I do need to get packing," I poined out.

"That can wait," she smiled at me as she grabbed my wrist and took me to go shopping.

At college, three days later.

I was unpacking my last few things. Luckily, I had my own room. It gave me a lot more space. At the bottom of the box, I found something I didn't remember packing: there was a black photo frame, flipped upside down so I couldn't see the picture. Turning it over, I noticed that it had a sticky note attached to it over the picture. It read:

_Chloe,_

_ I know that we'll still see each other a lot and we can go visit Alek, but I wanted to give you this. Don't forget about us just yet. You won't get rid of us that easily._

_ Jasmine_

I smiled, setting the picture frame on my nightstand next to the picture of Amy, Paul, and I. I had hung out with them a lot recently because now they were both at a college all the way down in Florida. I wouldn't get to them too often, but that didn't mean they wouldn't still be my best friends.

Later that night:

Just as I was about to snuggle into bed, my cell phone buzzed. I picked it up to see that Amy had texted me.

_How r u settling in there? _Her text read.

_Just fine. I have pictures of everyone rirght next to me. _I sent back as I climbed into bed.

_Even London?_ She asked.

I laughed briefly at her nickname for him. _Yes, even Alek. But it's a picture of us with Jazz too._

_ You still like him, don't you? _ she pushed on.

_Goodnight Amy! _ I replied, finishing the conversation and turning off my phone. I knew she was probably giggling uncontrollably right now. She always thought it was funny when I ended a conversation when she brought up Alek.

I reached over to put my phone down on the nightstand, accidently knocking over the picture Jasmine had given me.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed, picking up the shattered frame.

Turning on my light, I began to pick up the glass shards and throw them away. I was about to htrow the frame away too, but before I did, I decided I'd keep the photo. I could put it in another frame. I began taking the back off the frame and went to grab the photo, and I noticed four ripped up pieces of a note. I pulled the pieces and the photo out. Flipping the pieces over so I could read them, I couldn't quite make it out. I grabbed some tape from my desk and taped the piece stogether until I could read the aged paper.

_Chloe, I love you._

Alek must've written this before they moved. It could've even been the day that I came to him, wanting to only be friends. My words must've sounded so cruel and manipulative to him! I hadn't meant to do that at all. Suddenly, I had an idea. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alek's new college home number. He said he had an on-campus apartment. After it rang for a while, the message machine came on.

"Hey it's Alek," there was a pause and then a female voice said, "And Terri. We're not home right now, but leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

I sat there, dazed for a moment before the phone beeped, meaning I was now being recorded. I scrambled to hang up, muttering to myself, "Could this get any worse?"

**Please don't hurt me! It's not what you think! Happiness will come in the next chapter, I promise! By the way, bet you didn't see that coming! **

**3+ reviews for another chapter!**

** 5+ reviews on this chapter and I might post another today or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3: It's not too late

**Because of a few very nice reviews and that fact that no one has faith in my Chalek love, I'm posting this new chapter tonight. It didn't get to the good part yet because it was getting long and I was getting anxious to put this up. On with the show!**

Chapter 3: It's not too late

"If I could take it all back I would now, I never meant to let you all down"

Chloe POV

How could Jasmine not tell me that Alek had moved on and was living in his apartment with a girl? Well, I guess she didn't have to. I didn't have any claim on Alek except an almost relationship I ruined. Luckily, I didn't have class until Monday so I would be able to sulk all night and the next day too. I had cried myself to sleep that night. Overly dramatic, I know, but I had just realized that what I had been looking for had been waiting for me this whole time…and stopped waiting too.

The next day, I figured the best thing to do was text Amy. After I had explained the situation over the phone, she herself had started crying.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked him," she consoled me.

"No, Ames. That's just it: I don't just like him, I might love him. Now, how can I ever figure out if I do if he's with someone else?" I cried into the phone, desperate for her calm advice.

"What did he do when you were with Brian? Fight for him, Chloe. Go out and fight for you man!" She called into the phone, her excitement rising at the idea.

"Can I do it tonight? I kind of look like a mess right now," I reasoned, just now noting how horrible I looked.

"That bad, huh? Well, alright, you can do it tonight. Maybe you could get Jasmine to come with so you could play it off if you need to. Bye Chloe! Tell me how it goes!"

With that, we both hung up and I went to call Jasmine. She answered after the third ring with a brief "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing tonight? Do you want to go see Alek?" I asked, praying she would say yes.

"Sure. I'll text him now and see when we can come. How long do you need?" Her last question confused me.

"How long do I need to do what?" I questioned, curious.

"Get your sorry butt off the bed and get ready," Jasmine replied, almost laughing.

After laughing for a second, I again asked a question, "How did you know about that?"

"Who else? Amy was texting me while she was on the phone with you," She explained.

"Stupid multitasking phone! Well, I guess it's for the best that you know so I have back up. Why wouldn't he say that he has a girlfriend there that he's living with?"

"He's Alek. Who knows how his mind works?"

After I was off the phone with Jasmine, I walked over to the community bathrooms and took a good look at myself. My mascara was smeared and my hair was in a messy ponytail. Both were easily fixed. Then, I chose a cute tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I paired them with a pair of converse. I wasn't trying to win him with fancy clothes.

An hour and a half later, Jasmine and I were walking up to the second floor of Alek's apartment building. Jasmine knocked on the door and we waited for a moment before Alek opened the door. Seeing his face made my feelings even stronger. Just then, a red-headed girl that seemed a little too perky for me walked up behind Alek.

"Hi, I'm Terri. I assume you're Alek beautiful cousin, Jasmine," she complimented Jasmine before turning to me with a hateful look in her eyes that quickly disappeared, "And Chloe. Wow, you're even prettier in person. I've only ever seen you in the pictures of you guys on his phone. It's so great to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Terri," Jazz and I said in unison, giving each other a suspicious glance.

"Come on in guys. What brings you here?" Alek butted in, interrupting our awkward greetings.

"Can't we just come to visit my favorite cousin and Chloe's dear friend?" Jasmine joked, laughing at her own joke.

"I wouldn't exactly say dear," Alek mumbled so that only our Mai ears could pick it up, and Terri obviously wasn't Mai.

We followed Alek and Terri into their small living room and sat down on a couch across from them. For a few moments, awkward silence filled the room before Terri jumped up, asking if we would like anything.

"Could you whip up some coffee for Chloe, Terri? And Jazz and I are fine with water," Alek answered for us.

Again, I saw Terri's hatred for me in her eyes before she reluctantly nodded. I was thoroughly puzzled as to why she hated me, but kept my mouth shut. Jasmine and Alek started a conversation about how they were enjoying college while I sat there observing Alek's living room. He had a few picture of Jasmine, Valentina, and even one of me and him together hanging up. I grinned inwardly at the fact that he hadn't tried to completely erase me.

"So, Chloe, how have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I've missed-" He stopped short when Terri walked in with our drinks.

"I've been good. Jasmine's been helping me adjust to university life. Then again, I have only been here for a few days," I replied before he could finish his thought.

"Here you go," Terri said as she handed me my coffee. It conveniently slipped and was about to fall on me when I threw up a hand and caught it.

She was disappointed that didn't work, that I could tell. Smirking in satisfaction, I took a sip and smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you for the drink, Terri," I thanked her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasmine and Alek snickering to themselves. Without any other words, Terri sat down and Alek and I continued our conversation.

"It's good to hear you like it. Maybe I'll come up to check it out there sometime," He suggested.

"I'm sure we'd both love that," Jasmine answered, flashing a smile, "And will Terri be joining you?"

"I don't think she'll be able to make it," He said, making Terri frown for all of us to see.

"I think I'm going to go to a party down the street. I'll see you later Alek," she said in a sing-song voice, biting her lip in a flirty way.

Alek however, didn't notice. "Okay. Bye," he answered very tersely.

Upon her leaving, the mood immediately lightened. Alek smirked at me, before both he and Jasmine burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"You were so jealous!" Alek exclaimed, smirking in his 'you know you like me' way.

"I was not! That girlfriend of yours just hates me!" I protested.

"Girlfriend?" He choked out before entering another fit of laughter.

"What so funny? Why else would she be living with you?" I questioned, embarrassed by his demeaning laugh.

"Because she's my roommate," he explained.

"Of course!" I murmured to myself, not seeing how I didn't think of that before.

**I told you guys not to worry! Chalek for the win! They will be coming in strong in this next chapter! Let me know what you think! Again, reviews would be nice! It gives me ideas for new chapters and it's nice to read them. **


	5. Chapter 4: Helpless When She Smiles

**So, I decided to put another chapter up. All Chalek, all the time! I hope you like it. And also, let's remember to check up on all of our NLOCK saving petitions. A few authors have put them up, so check them out! If you need their usernames, I'd be glad to look them up for you! Anyways, Chalek comeback time!**

Chapter 4: Helpless When She Smiles

_"Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion."_

**Alek POV**

Her face was precious as she murmured a response to herself. Had she really thought I moved in with someone and didn't tell her, much less my cousin? I gazed at her, reading her every reaction, with a smirk still plastered across my face. Waiting, she eventually looked up at me as if she just realized I was still here. A blush graced her face.

"So, why are you so jealous all of a sudden?" I asked, my tone changing completely.

"Alright, with that que, Alek where's your bathroom?" Jasmine butted in.

"Right over there," I answered, pointing down the hall before looking back at Chloe.

As Jasmine walked away, Chloe opened her mouth to speak several times, each time closing it before she could breath a word.

"Jasmine gave me a photo. You know that one of us of that roof?" Chloe began.

"Oh, she gave me that one too," I acknowledged.

"Right, except this was the one you used to have in your apartment. It broke last night. So I went to get the picture out, and I found four pieces of a note," Chloe elaborated, making the wheels in my head turned.

"Really? What did the note say?" I continued, making sure I didn't tell her anything she didn't know.

"You should know what it says Alek, you wrote it after all," Chloe admitted to me, showing she knew how I felt, or still feel, for her.

"I do…So you're skipping the part where you get the idea that I'm with Terri," I changed the subject.

"I tried to call you, though I don't know why, and you didn't pick up. Your voice mail came on and she was on it. My mind must not have been working right," she explained , and I could see she was embarrassed.

I took a second to soak that in before I spoke again. "I would've thought the same thing. Chloe, what I don't get is that you've never had a problem with any of my other girlfriends, and the idea that Terri would be one of them; why is that so horrible? I mean, what does finding the note change?"

"Everything," she whispered, which made me even more confused than I was before, before raising her voice to explain. "I thought that after I told you I loved Brian and that I missed him, you would never forgive me again. We both got the chances we deserved to be happy, and I wasn't going to ruin your chance by telling you how I felt."

"And how do you feel about me?" I questioned, smiling at her.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet, considering we never had a official date, but I thihnk I'm in love with you, Alek Petrov," she said, bringing her gaze up to meet mine as she said this.

For a moment, maybe a moment too long, I just looked at her. She loved me. After all this time, she loved me. As I was looking at her, I noticed her squirm and then stand up to leave.

"Obviously, you don't feel the way I do anymore, so I'm just going to go. Tell Jasmine I'll call her in a minute," Chloe stammered.

I jumped up off the sofa at this, finally noticing she was leaving.

"No Chloe, wait!" I pleaded, as I ran to grab her wrist and turned her towards me.

We were just a few inches apart from each other, her heavy breaths hitting my face. Our eyes met for a second before Chloe switched her gaze to the ground.

"I love you Chloe. Feelings don't just change, not even after more than a year. I will always love you," I babbled, rushing to keep her here.

Her shocked eyes flew up to see if I was serious. This time, I gave her some time to think before I leaned in. Immediately, she leaned in too. The kiss was soft and sweet, each one showing in just the right way that they really did love the other.

Interupting their moment, the two heard clapping. Chloe and Alek broke apart to see Jasmine standing in the doorway, smiling her dazzling smile.

"You are just too cute! By the way, did you know how easy it is to hear through that bathroom door?" She revealed to us.

I turned back to Chloe. "So how about that date?"

She beamed, nodding eagerly. The happy ending just made its entrance, and I sure hope it isn't going anywhere.

**Sorry it's short, but it is New Years after all! Enjoy and remember, reviews are appreciated and responded to if I can PM you. Also, feel free to PM me. Any suggestions are appreciated.**

**Review Right Down There Please**


	6. Chapter 5: The Story Of Us

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've actually had it written for a few days, but I couldn't find time to put it up. I hope it's worth the wait. Also, if you guys really want me to, I might write and put up another chapter this weekend. So please review afterwards.**

Chapter 5: The Story Of Us

"Love is patient; love is kind. It is never jealous, arrogant or rude…Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

**Alek POV**

"You're going out with her," Terri confirmed, looking at me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry if you thought otherwise Terri, but I really love Chloe," I apologized, genuinely sorry for her pain.

"No, no. I mean, even if we did go out, she had your heart this whole time, didn't she?" She pointed out, smiling kindly at me.

"Thanks for understanding Terri. I really appreciate it," I replied, amazed at her gracious behavior.

"Hey Alek, small piece of advice, don't let go of this one."

"Will do," I complied.

**Chloe POV**

I began getting ready for my date with Alek today at five. I feel bad that he has to drive an hour to get here, have our date, and then drive an hour back, but he doesn't. He simply said that it was worth it to finally get his date with me. All I could do was agree.

At five, I heard footsteps approaching my room. Scrambling to put on the finishing touches, I heard a knock. I tuned into the heartbeat, my stomach doing flips when I heard the same familiar beating. I ran to the door, doing one final check before I opened the door to face Alek.

"Hey, King," he greeted in a soft and gentle tone, reaching forward to plant a kiss on my forehead. It was just what I needed to calm my nerves.

"Thank you," I whispered, latching my hand with his and walking out of my dorm.

"For what?" He asked, not noticing how much it calmed me to just be with him.

"Being you," I decided after a moment of hesitation.

We continued walking until we reached Alek's car.

"Chloe?" Alek questioned, glancing at me.

"What?"

"Would you mind if we ran? I haven't run in a while and cars are boring," Alek offered.

"I was thinking the same thing," I agreed, both of us finding a near by roof and getting on it.

As if we could read minds, we both burst into full on sprints as soon as we got up there. Alek was just a few feet in front of me, and I knew I could catch up if I distracted him.

"Hey Alek, aren't you supposed to let your girlfriend win?" I called out, as his head whipped around to smirk at me.

He continued running though, and I couldn't catch up no matter what I said. Just as I was about to give up, I got a sudden thought. With Alek staring intently at the rooftops in front of him, I scaled down one and reached sidewalk level. It was easier to gain speed here. Laughing, I heard him stop and pan the area, searching for me. Taking my chance, I climbed up on the nearest rooftop. I was now at least two rooftops away from Alek.

"Over here Alek!" I shouted at him and took off again.

I heard him chuckle and take off after me. After running another couple of blocks, I realized I didn't know where we were going. I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for Alek to catch up.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually. You can't win because you don't know where the finish line is," Alek teased.

"So then you should tell me so I can keep creaming you," I bargained.

"Where's the fun in that? Let's walk the rest of the way. It's just a few blocks," he suggested, beginning to climb down the building already.

I nodded, and our expert sprints were replaced with a leiuserly walking pace. After a moment of comfortable silence, Alek spoke again.

"I've really missed you Chloe," he mentioned as we began walking again.

"It's not like I went anywhere," I pointed out, knowing he enjoyed our banter as much as I did.

"Maybe so, but I lost you there for awhile, didn't I? Human guys have always been your weakness," he joked.

"Then what are you? A god?" I continued, thankful he kept the conversation light.

"An exception, I hope," he decided.

I grinned at him, "You always have been."

Alek leaned over and caught my lips in another one of his meaningful kisses. We stood there on the sidewalk for another couple of seconds before he pulled away and continued on, my hand intertwined in his.

"So where are we going?" I inquired, curious as to what he wanted to do today.

"There's a lot to do downtown. We can go to the carnival that ends tomorrow and then get something to eat at one of these restaurants, or we could go to any one of these stores around here. Oh, and there's mini golf too," Alek listed off.

"I've never gone mini golfing, so that sounds good," I chose.

"I have to warn you, I won't go easy on you," he mentioned, smiling down at me.

"I'd be offended if you did. Then I wouldn't be able to say I beat you at yet another thing," I bragged.

"You're going to get it for that one, Chloe King," Alek challenged, opening the door to the mini golf place.

"You wish, Petrov," I said back, my voice mimicking his.

"We're using last names? This is getting serious."

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. And if you're wondering, Terri will make small appearances in this story like Jasmine has. If you want more of Jasmine, just hold on for another chapter or two. I think I'm going to skip ahead to winter break within the next two chapters. Like one more chapter with their date or another date, and then skip to them all going home for the holidays. Opinions?**


	7. Chapter 6: Safe and Sound

**I wonder if people even read the author's note…Anyways, here in the next chapter. It's two and a half months later, right before winter break. Also, there are a few things I wanted to ask you guys:**

**Do you like me putting quotes in the beginning that go with the chapter?**

**Would you like Jasmine to have a boyfriend that's in the story a lot, or just makes small appearances?**

**Let me know what you think of the story and if I should continue on.**

Chapter 6: Safe and Sound

"The most important thing in life is your family. There are days you love them, and others you don't, but in the end they're the people you always come home to. Sometimes it's the family you're born into and sometimes it's the one you make for yourself."

**2 and a half months later-**

** Chloe POV**

Laughing, I answered "Hey, if I had known you were going to win that game, I would've chosen the carnival."

Alek let out a small chuckle before continuing, "And then we went to dinner and you couldn't get over the fact that you lost."

"That is so not true!" I exclaimed, reaching across the table to playfully slap him.

With his usual smirk, he replied, "The problem is that you're too competitive."

"I wonder where I got that from," I retorted, reflecting his smirk back at him.

At that moment, Jasmine and Terri walked in smiling at us. Alek came to sit over by me and they sat across from us. Like back home, we had a favorite place here too. It was actually a pizzeria.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but we already ordered for you. We got the usual," Alek mentioned as they sat down.

"No problem. Hey Chloe," Terri greeted me with a warm smile.

Now, most would wonder what Terri was scheming, but the truth is she's just a good person. After realizing that I wasn't out to hurt Alek again, Terri was welcomed right into our circle of friends. She'd even Skyped Paul and Amy with us a few times.

"Hey Terr. What's have you two been up to?" I asked.

"We went shopping for an outfit for Jasmine's date," Terri hinted, nudging Jasmine's shoulder.

"Date?" Alek inquired, perking up in his seat to listen, "What date? Do I know him? It better not be that Kyle guy."

"Relax Alek. I'm sure he's nice. What's his name?" I questioned, continued on.

"Jake. Jake Samuels. He's in my chemistry class," She responded, her smile growing as she said each word.

"Don't forget to mention how cute he is, or how sweet. He's the polar of opposite of Alek," Terri added in, sending a pointed glance at Alek before everyone but him burst out laughing.

As if our obnoxious laughter called him over, the waiter arrived with our pizza and set it down before hurriedly running away. About five minutes passed before anyone said anything. It was Alek who spoke up.

"So, what's our plan for break?"

"Well, you, me, and Chloe are going back to San Francisco on Friday. Six hour car ride, here we come!" She answered, igniting smiles all around.

"What about you Terri? Are you going anywhere?" I questioned, debating inviting her to come with us.

"I'm going home to Tennessee. I haven't seen my horse in forever," she complained, her love for horses showing.

"Oh, that's right. You have a horse farm," Jasmine acknowledged.

"It's great, but with college, I can't get back to see her much. Everyone other weekend or so, I've been able to get up there, but not in the past month. It's hard. She's like my kid," Terri elaborated.

"Really? I've never ridden a horse before. Is it fun?" I continued.

It was now that I noticed Alek had sat back with an amused expression as he watched us.

"Is there a problem, ?" I said as he continued to watch.

"I should really hang out with the guys more," he responded with a shaking of the head.

"No, we love you too much," I whined mockingly.

"Correction: you love him too much," Terri emphasized, her and Jasmine trading looks.

"You know you love me," he insisted, slightly laughing at her mock disgusted look.

"Back on topic," Jasmine butted in a 'Right, Alek. Right' tone, "I hope you have fun up there Terri. You'll have to fill us in when we come back."

"I plan to," Terri agreed.

"I can't wait to get home," Alek spoke up, though it was more to himself.

"You just miss Paul," Jasmine noted.

"Not just Paul. I miss the apartment, the rooftops, even the smell. Being away from home only makes you love it more," Alek reasoned.

"The point is, there's nothing like home."

There is absolutely no place like home.

**Are we satisified with this chapter? Next chapter, the gang is reunited. Oh, and I might do a one shot or two, so you might want to watch for those too. **

** Please Review Below.**


	8. Update 2!

**So, I know I haven't written in forever, but I've had time to think of a really cool, unusual plot. Here's a couple hints for the next few chapters:**

**Terri is going to create a little problem for Chalek, on accident.**

**Alek is going to decide something that will drastically change the fate of Chalek.**

**Chloe will cry, more than once. And scream…**

**I hope to put one of these chapters up in the next week or so. Maybe even today?**


	9. Chapter 7: Inconsolable

**Here's the first of three drastic chapters. And you won't believe what Alek will do. Any guesses?**

Chapter 7: Inconsolable

"Not everything that is faced can be changed. But nothing can be changed until it is faced."

Alek POV (Day before leaving for break)

(Chloe and Jasmine are over at Alek's aparttment and Terri is there too)

We were all having a great time talking and joking around like always. Terri, however, looked like she was dealing with something. After about an hour or two, Terri decided she needed some air and walked out of the apartment in a rush. Chloe went to go after her, but I stopped her.

"I've got it," I said before taking off after her and leaving Chloe dumbfounded.

I started to sprint to where I thought she would be and founf her sitting on the bench near the end of campus. Slowly, I approached behind her and sat down on the bench next to her.

"What's all of this about Terri?" I asked as I scooched closer to her.

"I can't tell you," She argued.

"Terri, I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me anything," I assured her.

"I, uh, well…Look, Alek, you're my friend and my roommate. I don't want to ruin that by telling you this. I love you and Chloe together, and I love Chloe. But, you know I like you, right?" Terri explained. I nodded, unsure, "So, I'm not out to ruin your realtioship. Actually, I like this guy back home. But if I'm going to get together with him, I need to get over you, and there's only one way I figured that would happen."

I gave her a confused look.

"Would you mind kissing me?" She asked.

"Um, Terri, I thought we went over this. I'm in love with Chloe," I reasoned awkwardly.

"No, not like that. I just feel like that would help me get over you. Just 2 seconds. Please, Alek," She begged.

"Fine," I agreed before leaning in.

Chloe POV

"It's been ten minutes since Alek and Terri left. I'm going to go check on them," I told Jasmine before I followed Alek.

I tuned into Alek's heartbeat and noticed it was beating at an unusual pace. My footsteps became faster. I was close and I could feel it. I rounded the corner and saw Alek and Terri extremely close together on a bench. What killed me inside was the fact that they were kissing. I watched, dazed, for a moment before anger took over me and I ran back to the apartment.

"Hey Chloe -," Jasmine started before she noticed my tear stained eyes, "Oh my god Chloe! What's wrong?" She exclaimed as she enveloped me in a tight hug.

"He-e-he cheated on m-m-me," I stammered out through the body wracking sobs.

"I am so beating him up tomorrow," She spat out, enraged as well.

"Tomorrow?" I questioned as my nreathing began to return to a normal pace.

"Well, we're not waiting for Terri and her little Cheater to come back. Let's go," Jasmine told me as she ushered me out the door and into the car where my sobs began again.

I cried the whole way back to my dorm. It was seven now. Jasmine made sure I was settled and then had to go back to her dorm to do her homework.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" Jasmine asked for the tenth time.

"I'll be okay," I answered again, while I wiped away the last of my tears away.

"Alright. Love you, Chloe. Goodnight," Jasmine whispered as she walked out of my room.

After Jasmine left, I checked my phone to see 20 messages and 3 missed calls. They were all from Alek and Terri except one from Jasmine that said "Call me if you need me". I checked the rest of them.

_Where r u? –Alek_

_ R u okay? – Alek_

_ Chloe, u have us worried…-Terri_

_ Did u and Jas get hurt? –Alek_

_ Respond please, Chloe. I'm worried. –Alek_

I deleted the rest of the messages, assuming them to be the same idea. I was getting really angry. How could he kiss one of my best friends and then think he did absolutly nothing wrong? I was going to read my book for class, but crying had really tired me out. Within twenty minutes, I was sound asleep without a single dream in sight.

Alek POV

"I don't get it. Why did they just leave? And then neither of them answers their texts from either of us? I'm worried," I freaked out on Terri in our apartment.

"I'm sure they just had to do homework or something," Terri tried to point out to me, but it wasn't convincing.

Just then, I received a text from Jasmine.

"Oh, thank god," I breathed before I opened the text message to see it wasn't what I wanted to see at all.

_We're not hurt. At least, not physically. I hope it was worth it. – Jasmine_

What did that mean? They didn't know I kissed Terri, did they? My fingers hovered over the keys for a minute before I began typing.

_I don't get what you mean, Jas. Please tell me I didn't do anything to make her cry… - Alek_

I waited another minute before I received another text from Jasmine.

_Well, I'm not about to lie. See u tomorrow Alek. You better get a better excuse before then. –Jasmine_

I let out a sigh. This was a recipe for disaster.

**Okay. Maybe another tomorrow. If not, I'll have another up in the next few weeks. Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Sorry :

**I'm going to cry now… I had a long and perfect chapter for you guys and then my computer just deleted it when I tried to upload it to the site. Sorry guys… Maybe tomorrow, or next weekend.**

**:( **

** :( **


	11. Chapter 8: Apologize

**Here's the second of three drastic chapters. Think bigger people. What will Alek do? Or more so, what has he done?**

Chapter 8: Apologize

"Sometimes the right thing and the hard thing are the same thing."

**Alek POV**

I was at Chloe's dorm, throwing all of our bags in alongside Jasmine. She had been shooting me glares since the moment I got here, and Chloe hadn't even come done yet. Just as I was about to go drag her down here myself, she stepped down the stairs, out the door, and right on past me to Jasmine. It was as if I didn't exist…

"So, Jasmine," she began, "What is the seating plan?"

"Well, I'm driving for the first three hours, and Alek for the last three. Someone sits in the passenger seat and someone else can lay in the back and sleep," Jasmine explained.

"I call back!" She nearly screamed. I gave her an odd look, "What? I'm tired," she spat at me.

I let out a brief sigh and walked over to the passenger seat, arranging myself there. I watched in the rearview mirror as Jasmine and Chloe had an exchange before they joined me in the car. Before I could even say a word, Chloe had slipped on her headphones and closed her eyes, only blocking me out farther. This was harder than I thought it would be.

After another five minutes of dead silence, I interrupted Jasmine's focus on the road.

"I don't get it. What did I do?" I asked, my voice evidently laced with confusion.

"How can you say that? She saw you, you little cheater, with Terri. I just can't believe my own cousin could stoop so low," she hissed, her voice venomous and dangerous.

"Oh no. She saw that? Jasmine, it was not what it looked like. She told me she liked me." To this, Jasmine shot me a narrowed glance, "And she said that she thought the only way she could get over me would be to kiss me, just once. I didn't mean for it to hurt Chloe and I's relationship; it was supposed to help us."

Her gaze softened as we both looked back at Chloe where she was peacefully resting. I reached back to take her headphones off. While doing so, I gently stroked her cheek for a moment. Still asleep, she nuzzled her head onto my hand and smiled. I finally tore my gaze away from her and looked back at Jasmine. She was smiling.

"You really love her, don't you?" She observed.

"I do, and at least in her sleep, she still loves me back," I stated glumly.

"She's just mad, Alek. Once I explain it to her, I'm sure she'll be fine," Jasmine assured me.

"But what about that other thing I have to tell her about? I have to tell her before we get home. What if Valentina blows it?" I nearly cried in desperation.

"Tell her after you sort this out. Now, I don't know if you noticed, but all this drama really tires you out. Get some rest; I'll wake you when we stop," Jasmine commanded me like a mother.

"Alright, alright," I said as I held my hands up in mock surrender.

**Chloe POV**

"Chloe, love, wake up! We stopped for lunch," I heard a soft British voice whisper in my ear.

I eagerly hopped up, but then realized that I was still very angry at him. I ignored his extended hand and marched past him to Jasmine. I heard him huff as he followed shortly after us into Subway. We got our sandwiches to go and left shortly after we all went to the bathroom. As we approached the car, I hoped and prayed that Jasmine wouldn't stick Alek and I together.

"Okay, Alek you're driving and Chloe in the passenger seat," Jasmine ordered.

I gave her a look that said "Don't you dare". She ignored it.

"What?" She asked, "I'm tired," she continued to mock me.

I grabbed my sandwich from her and threw myself into the passenger seat, avoiding any and all eye contact with Alek. We ate in silence for the next twenty minutes, aside from the directions Jasmine had to give Alek when we got lost. Soon after, Jasmine laid down and fell asleep, the stress of college wearing her down. Another twenty minutes passed as I grew bored. Apparently, Alek had too, as he soon sighed yet again and turned to face me.

"Chloe. Say something, please," he begged.

I didn't turn to face him as I said, "I saw all I needed to see. I'm good with not talking."

His face contorted in confusion. "I thought Jasmine talked to you about how that wasn't what you thought it was," he noted.

"Yeah, and I didn't believe a word of it. It was just another excuse to kiss Terri. What's next: she was drowning and you had to give her mouth to mouth? _Pathetic,_" I spat as anger boiled up inside of me and heated my cheeks.

"Chloe, I would never do that. I did it so that Terri could find someone who loves her as much as I love you," he insisted. I tried not to smile.

"That shouldn't be hard," I joked as I cracked a small smile. He, however, didn't notice at first and began another desperate beg.

"Chloe, you know I - ," Alek stopped midsentence as he noticed my smile and broke out into one himself.

He set his hand, palm up, on the center console for me to take. I gingerly slipped my hand in his and relaxed in my seat. He reached over quickly and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into my hair.

"It's okay. You were just trying to be the good guy. But for now on, would you mind not kissing Terri?" I questioned.

"Gladly," he agreed as an idea came to mind.

"So, how was it?" I asked, energy rising in me.

"W-w-what?" he stammered out, nearly choking.

"How was the kiss?" I pushed on.

"God, I love you Chloe," he said as he shook his head and laughed.

**Alek POV**

Challenge once faced. Now for the hard part…

**Look at that: I wrote an entire three pages all over again just for you guys…So, any more guesses? And don't think Terri or any other girls. This has nothing to do with any of that. Bigger people, think BIGGER. Third chapter of this marathon sort of thin coming soon!**


	12. URGHGHHH, AGAIN!

Okay, so apparently my computer has a problem with sending files through email. The second I was about to put the chapter up, the file just disappeared. Literally. It's not in recent documents or anywhere on the computer. So, I'm going to give you a hint:

Alek is thinking about how to,,always reveal messages yearly.

The message is in there. Deep in there. If you can guess, go ahead and comment or P.M. me and I'll let you know if you're right and exactly how drastic this is meant to be. (not TOO drastic)


	13. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Hey! So, I finally figured out how to send these through my email without my computer deleting them! Which means, you're about to find out what Alek did. So, let the show begin!**

Chapter 9: Secrets

"With a secret like that, at some point the secret itself becomes irrelevant. The fact that you kept it does not."

**Chloe POV**

We were only minutes away from San Francisco, and our families. We had decided ahead of time that we would stop first at Valentina's and then go see my mom, Amy, and Paul. So for now, Alek and I were just talking and laughing, forgetting momentarily that Jasmine was in the car. Then, she woke up, rubbing her eyes as she looked at us before letting a small laugh escape her lips.

"Could the two lovebirds keep it down?" She joked as she sat up and leaned forward to talk with us.

"No thanks," Alek replied with a smirk.

"So, how long ago did you make up? Two seconds after I fell asleep?" Jasmine guessed her smile widening.

Now, I know this shouldn't bug me. She was just making fun. For some reason, though, this really got to me. Did she not think Alek and I were serious? Was she thinking that we were an on again, off again couple? Were our fights stupid to her? It took me a minute to realize that Jasmine and Alek had continued their conversation and were glancing at me expectantly.

"Our fight was serious," I blurted out before I could stop myself, "And I had every right to be upset, right?"

"Of course you did," Jasmine agreed, "But what I meant was that you guys can't stay mad at each other for more than a day."

"That is true," Alek again answered with a soft chuckle.

_Keep your mouth shut, Chloe. _I commanded myself.

I didn't listen very well because the next moment I was speaking again, and it wasn't what I meant to say at all.

"What about after Brian died? We didn't talk for two weeks," I argued my case as if they were the enemy. What was I doing?

Alek removed his hand from mine and slipped into onto the steering wheel, gripping it until his knuckles were white. Jasmine's smile dropped as well when she heard Brian's name come out of my mouth.

"Why would you say that?" Jasmine hissed at me.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just felt like I had to prove something to you guys. I don't know why. I guess I'm not over it yet," I said, referring to Terri and Alek's kiss.

Alek's grip on the steering wheel became tighter, if that was even possible.

"Alek?" I whispered, clearly confused. I know I had had a random outburst, but that would never make Alek this frustrated.

"At least I'm not in love with the human I kissed," Alek spat out with pain stricken eyes.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked back to see Jasmine with her head in her hands.

"Don't do this now, Alek. Please, don't," she begged as tears began to slide down her face.

"Don't do what? And what do you mean I'm in love with some human?" I screeched, panic sweeping across my face.

"You just made it very clear that you're in love with Brian!" He shouted with anger before turning to Jasmine and saying, "We need to switch. I can't drive right now."

She nodded as he pulled over on the side of the road and they switched. I, on the other hand, was frozen in place. This didn't make sense. What was happening? We were just happy a minute ago. Jasmine hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine again, her face tear stained, as Alek slid into the back seat and looked at me with sympathy, but also pain.

"Tell me. Tell me why you're doing this. You know I love you, and only you. This doesn't make sense!" I cried out at him in desperation.

"Not now Alek. Wait until we're back at the penthouse," Jasmine ordered him.

"I know that Chloe. This is my fault. I've been keeping a secret," Alek acknowledged me as he ignored Jasmine's order.

"Then tell me it. What has made you so different lately? You get angry easily, more than usual. You accept faulty logic, like Terri's. You're not yourself, and it's scaring me. What could make you like this?" I pushed on.

Alek took a deep breath in as did Jasmine. We were just a block away from the penthouse. He didn't wait for us to reach it. He needed to tell me now and he knew that. So, with a reassuring smile, that came out more like a grimace, from Jasmine, he opened his mouth and continued.

"Chloe, I've…I've…I've joined the…Army."

**Surprised? Mad? Let me know! Also, I am open to suggestions and have actually gotten a few I'm going to use, so feel free to share ideas. Oh, and if you guys are worried this might turn into Dear John or something, fear not! I have the next three or four chapters planned out. Now, to write them down. **

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 10: Fall To Pieces

**Sorry for the wait! I had it done, but then I changed it. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 10: Fall To Pieces

"Say it's over. Say I'm dreaming."

-"Bend Before It Breaks"

Jasmine POV

Immediately, Chloe's face paled and I thought she might actually feint. Then, she looked over at Alek's waiting face and stepped out of the car, her face hardening.

"Chloe! Wait! We need to talk!" Alek called after her as she marched towards the penthouse.

She swung her breaking body around to face him and whispered out, "I can't do this, not now."

Alek now had tears streaming down his face as Chloe turned away and continued to make her way to where my mom would be waiting. I got out of the car, finally realizing Alek had gotten out when he called after her. He was crumpled on the ground when I came around to the side of the car he was on.

"Alek, you need to get up. Mom is waiting for us," I reasoned with a cracking voice as tears threatened to fall from my eyes too.

"No Jazz. I can't. Chloe doesn't want me anymore. That's it," He choked out while tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"You know that's not true. We knew she would probably cry, maybe freak out. That's her, and this is a really big decision to make without her. She just needs to blow off steam. Come on, we should go inside," I encouraged him as I rose and held out a hand to him.

Taking my hand, Alek managed to pull himself up. He took deep, staggered breaths to regain his composure. When he finally felt well enough to walk, we made our way to the door, following Chloe's footsteps. We reached the bench in front of the penthouse and saw Chloe bent over, head in hands. As soon as she noticed our presence, she jumped up and looked at us briefly with anger and betrayal before turning away. Alek reached out for her, but she snatched her hand away from his reach and sighed.

"Let's go then," I finished for her, knowing she couldn't say anything more without breaking down, again.

So, with that, us three broken teens with faces stained red from tears opened the door and stepped into the elevator. Alek kept glancing nervously at Chloe as she held onto herself, almost as if she thought she would fall apart if she didn't. Let me tell you now, 18 floors of this _really_ makes you want to start crying again. Then, at the exact moment I thought I might burst, the elevators opened to reveal the 18th floor, or more specifically, 1803. We each took one more deep breath before I laid a hand on the doorknob and opened the door to a smiling Valentina.

"You're here!" She squealed before she noticed our faces and her tone changed to that of concern and leadership, "What happened?"

"Sore subject, Mom," I answered for all of us so that more tears would not be shed.

"If it poses a threat to any of you, I demand to hear it," she argued, forgetting momentarily why we would all be crying.

"Oh, no, _of course not_," Chloe spat out in a sarcastic tone.

By this time, Alek had sat himself on a couch, avoiding any conversation at all. Valentina and I walked over towards the other chairs. By the time we were seated, the only spot left was next to Alek. Chloe glanced at it and tentavily sat down on the couch, keeping herself at a fair distant from Alek. Valentina seemed to be informed already that the A-word was not to be spoken of. So, she desperately tried to keep the conversation light.

"So, how was the drive up here? Was the traffic bad?" my mom asked as she observed Chloe and Alek's unusually distant behavior.

"Uh..no, it was fine," Alek answered, never breaking his nervous gaze from Chloe.

"Yeah, it was a real dandy ride," Chloe agreed, though her voice stayed monotone as her thoughts wandered elsewhere. The line had been meant to be said with sarcasm, but her blank eyes gave away the fact that she didn't even care right now.

Valentina looked taken aback, but tried again.

"How are you all enjoying college?" She asked with a less happy tone.

"I like the enviorment, and my classes are enjoyable," Alek answered her. I nodded in agreement.

Everyone's eyes flickered over to Chloe who stayed silent, her eyes trained on an unknown destination. The next hour continued in much the same manner, and the car ride to Chloe's did too. But upon opening the door, we knew we were going to have to put on our best brave faces and pretend we were okay. There was no other way to avoid this conversation. So, we swung the door open and smiled widely, rushing forward to hug our friends. When Chloe got around to Amy, I heard her whisper in her ear.

"You knew, didn't you? You and Paul knew about it, but you didn't tell me, right?" Chloe whispered, any frustration she had either hidden or gone.

Amy nodded slowly and pulled Chloe into another hug, this one a comforting one. Alek was with Paul, for once, not staring at Chloe. He and Paul were speaking in hushed tones, Paul patting Alek on the back as they finished. It was a horrible day.

We stayed for dinner and then Mrs. King went to the penthouse to stay with my mom while we all stayed here to sleep. Mrs. King had been right to leave because things were about to get ugly. At first, it was awkward; we were all sitting on couches and on the floor, glancing between each other. Then Paul spoke up.

"Can we talk about the elephant in the room?" He questioned, prompting us to spill our guts.

"Oh, sure, let's," Chloe spoke in a voice that had 'Beware' written all over it, "How about we start from yesterday. It's _so_ juicy. Amy, this should interest you: Alek kissed Terri. And, guess who saw. Oh, and that's not even the-"

Chloe was cut off by Alek, "Okay! I get it! I screwed up; I'm sorry. I should have told you and included you in the decision, but now you know. Why are you still so mad?"

"Mad? You think I'm mad? That's your problem right there. I'm not mad," Chloe screamed, lowering her voice as she went on.

"Then what are you?" He yelled back.

"Hurt! Okay? You didn't tell me. You lied. And now, you're going to leave and be just like all the others," Chloe answered, her voice surprisingly calm.

"But I'll be back. I promise. I wouldn't leave you alone. Plus, you have everyone you need right here; the entire gang."

Chloe's eyes panned the room and a small smile spread across her lips, "You promise, right?"

"Would I lie?" He asked.

Chloe raised an eyebrow as we all laughed.

"Not the point!" He yelled over us with a smirk.

**Alright, there you go! Just so you all know, this is by no means the end of the discussion. Another chapter coming soon! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
